Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-87.89.203.7-20190713042130/@comment-39719093-20190805191029
Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : 89.89.122.0 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : Team D Z a écrit : perso je n'attends pas que sanji ait le meme traitement que zoro. Monster trio= luffy qui progresse, zoro qui progresse alors pourquoi pas sanji??? De plus ici, le sujet est que pensez vous de la red suit moi je dis que j(aurai preferé que sanji se developpe personnellement avant d'utiliser n'importe quelle artifice car il en a le potentiel et pour les artifices on a nami, ussop et meme franky avec ses gadgets. En tout on peut comparer vite fait la difference de tritement pour ztayer nos propos mais en aucun cas c'est le sujet principal de comparer les staws hats. Bah il a progressé... Mais comme les autres, ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre certains antagonistes. Maintenant on voit qu'avec la raid suit, ça marche... Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Sanji était incapable de battre un pacifista... Au début du nouveau Monde, il a pu, il utilise les hakis et aurait pu battre les membres de sa famille facilement. Ta progression dont tu parles je ne la comprends pas. Avec d'utiliser la raid suit, il était déjà fort. Mais à un niveau inférieur à certains. Le sujet est : Que pensez-vous de la raid suit... effectivement... Mais peux-tu débattre de cela sans le comparer aux autres .? C'est le titre du sujet... Le développement peut demander une comparaison et le sujet l'apporte dans ce sens. Sanji comme l monstre trio vient d'avoir un apport pour être plus fort. Donc je pense que sa raid suit est une bonne chose. #Fandom C'est ta pensée... Si c'est Denjiro et qu'il est le plus puissant et qu'il se retourne contre Orochi... J'attendrai de voir quel antagoniste tu vas encore choisir pour Zoro. Bref tout ce que tu racontes là c'est rien que de la fanfiction et rien d'autre... Il n'acceptera jamais d'aide ? Mais contre Oz ou contre le pacifista, il était forcé de combattre au côté des 03 autres... On parle des éléments présents... Tu nous parles des éléments sorti de ta tête. Voilà ce dont je parle depuis. C'est largement sous entendu dans le manga... Il fait partie des 3 plus fort et c'est le dernier don le teasing est encore intacte, il y a toute la symbolique autour des samourai de Wa du plus fort et du but de Zoro. Dans le genre circulez y a rien a voir déjà d'office t'es pas crédible...tout le monde l'a cramé le truc...c'est comme la fanfiction le tamatbako va exploser pendant la tea partie ou la vivre card de Nami va servir....ou encore...Luffy va devenir SDP, c'est du secret de polichinel. Dans le dernier chapitre on nous montre bien qu'il a envie de réaffronter Zoro...et Zoro va se dresser contre lui...c'est largement teasé et c'est totalement évidant au vu du but du personnage qu'il affrontera Kyoshiro... De toutes façons on sait très bien qu'a chaque fois t'es en stress a l'idée que Zoro affronte un mec fort, a chaque occasion on t'as vu contrôler comme pas permis... Pica le bordel fait 10 fois la taille de Oz ou Wadatsumi...bof c'est random Pekom en fait autant... Hawkins hihihi Zoro est mit en difficulté par des clous Kamazo...hihihi vaincu par un random Kyoshiro oh bein ça douit être du lvl de Kinemon/ t'faon les fourreaux sont bof/ ils l'affrontera pas King...houla et pourquoi pas devenir SDP pendant qu'on y est ! J'éxagère a peine mais vraiment a peine c'est ça le plus fou...viens pas parler de fanfiction, c'est toi le plus loin de la véritier a priere que Zoro fera plus rien a partir de maintenant... Je suis pérsuadé que tu tremble a l'idée de la suite, c'est pénible. #Team D z Mort de rire toi-même tu sais que tu exagères... Mais je vais me prêter à ton jeu enfantin sans analyses concrètes de la situation... c'est un shonen avec les regles de neketsu Sanji vient de battre Page One( L'un des flying flighter) les plus forts combattants de l'équipage de Kaidou derrière les calamités... on a rien vu, un coup rapide venu du ciel et pouf la fuite, comme avec sheaphead, doffy,oven,raisin etc, toujots par derriere lol. Cite-moi s'il te plaît un personnage que Zoro a battu qui soit plus fort... S'il te plaît... A shabondy il coupe un bateau en 2 des son retour, il defonce un pacifista il OS hody en un coup et dans l'eau son element, il a meme coupé le palais ryogu en 2 pour se liberer mdr. il tappe pika et fait jeu egal avec amiral fujitora il OS killer oui oui oui il le OS tout en etant blessé et avec 2 epees pour la troisieme il recupere sa faux en fait il OS tout le monde et dernierement tous les ninjas de OROCHI, (orochi qu'il fait fuir de peur d'ailleurs) tu en veux d'autres mdr, tu verras il se fera king aucune defaite,le type et la on va decouvrir un passé violent et badass a wano avec son SNATCH Zoro a part de faire prendre bêtement des attaques surprises. Il a déjà battu qui jusqu'à on parle de lui comme un gars trop fort ? regarde plus haut, il pue la badassattitude meme en respirant et buvant le saké mdr a déambuler dans wano en mode m'en bas les stk alors qu'il est recherché par tous les yakusa, t'as vu ce qu'il fait juste avec un couteau lol un massacre alors arretes un peu. Mort de rire ils ont attaqué le pacifista en même temps... Lui ayant casser le coup, Zoro ayant trancher celui-ci... Donc que Zoro était là ou pas... Il l'aurait battu d'un seul coup facilement. c'est evident Ah oui les plats fortifiants comme la soupe énergétique qu'il a donné après l'arc ? pas vu, zeff sert le meme plat au baratie en meme temps et lui n'etait pas chez kedetrav??? Comment tu peux parler d'un traitement que tu n'arrives pas à capter ? On lit bien dans tes commentaires où tu avoues exagéré et c'est toi qui dis encore que ça te déçoit... ! Mort de rire... C'est comme me dire que Zoro peut battre facilement Jack parce qu'il a battu pica. si si je capte, un sanji avant et un apres WC, le perso fut limite detruit, et j'espere qu'oda le reconstruira mais c'est pas de sitot a mon humble avis. Le plus grand rival de Zoro c'est Mihawk, celui dont il voulait le plus battre... C'est cette même personne qu'il est allé voir pour être plus fort... Le suppliant, se mettant en genoux... Honneur à ce moment (00)... Jusqu'à pleurer... Tu devrais cesser ce débat... Tu es encore pire que l'autre contributeur. Tout a fait y a de l honneur chez les samourais et c'est ce qui le pousse a aller toujours plus haut comme luffy mais c'est pas sanji, lui reve juste de decouvrir all blue donc pâs besoin d'etre fort, il aurait mieux fait d'etre navigateur, il l'aurait peut etre decouvert plus vite lol. En 02 ans on a vu Luffy ayant grandement changement, il a largement grandi dans le comportement... Pareil pour les autres, is n'ont pas que changé dans la puissance. Tu devrais relire depuis le début de leur entrée, ça te ferait du bien... oui c'est rayleigh(mon perso preferé) pas des travelots tu m'etonnes. On n'a pas dû voir les mêmes combats... Si ce n'est Dofy... Et s'il te plaît par pitié ne me dis pas Zoro était plus fort que Dofy... Mort de rire... a dressorosa, pour moi zoro aurait offert un bon combat mais n'aurait pas battu doffy, la chui serieux et c'est ce que je pense, maintenant peut etre mais en en bavant. il a des techniques bien specifiques doffy et pas grand monde l'aurait battu c'est evident.(dur dur de mesurer les puissances car pas le mme style de combat mais zoro a survecu a la technique de fujitora tout de meme) J'ai joué à ton jeu... C'est assez bête..! continue de jouer tout seul l'ami, moi la red suit ne me plait pas du tout j aurais voulu autre chose pour sanji mais helas. ce n'est que mon point de vu. Vous avez un grave problème d'analyses ici... pourquoi seule la tienne prevaut??? ET POUR CONCLURE, IL LUI VOLE MEME LE ROLE DE SAUVEUR ET TOMBEUR DE CES DAMES, pendant que zoro se la cool douce avec la plus jolie femme de wano dans une petite hutte lui sanji est sur un toit avec la casse noisettte shinobu MDR tout est dit. pour rappel zoro n'a que 2 sabres et est blessé, que se passera t il qd il recupera shuusui et surtout que se passera t il si il recupere une autre epee demoniaque il aura des techniques de fou et fera du sale (ha merde on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il fait deja du sale avec ou sans sabre mdr)